Vorbekor
Vorbekor is a monotheistic religion that bases off their god, Vorbek, a sentient being that preaches the words of Justice, Fairness and normal acts of Conscientiousness from the people. From the religion, a text was passed down as a True Interpretation of what Vorbek's teachings really are. Most people do not abide by these laws and other statements put into text, or better known as 'The Codex' or 'The Codex Of The True Lord', which he is often called by as a title. Even though most people do not follow this from word to word, they will often times merely adapt it to their modern lives while the most holiest of people will follow it word for word. As for the nations that follow the religion as their main religion, they do not, if not at all, follow it from word to word as the Codex does not permit such, as it was created to dictate how one lives their lives, not how a nation is to be run. Though, they build their laws around the values of the Codex instead, to fit and to adapt around the times they are living in. Excerpts From The Codex Even though this is said to be the exact word of the True Lord himself, it was recorded by one of his most devout, known merely as a humble priest that followed his divine will since he took up the robes and the vows. His name is often known simply as he was humbly known, 'The Recorder'. Therefore, since he recorded from The True Lord himself, it is taken in a different perspective. Here are some of the most key aspects: "Thou must take modesty in perspective and rational views of the situation presented to oneself..." "... He does not accept an unfair conviction, may it be in the courts or not as the truth but as lies, as falsehoods to protect someone from a Truth they hide from.." "One does not not ''follow his name, there are the True Followers and the mislead. His Holiness speaks of how isolation has warped their view of his True Name and values as they are all his sons and can, and will, be redeemed to His name." "In a story he told me, an analogy, he speaks of how one is to take in the weary, humble traveler and offer said traveler a simple place to stay with simple food, for to give anymore would to be that of an act of teasing, pompousness and immodest behavior, comparable to a child. If you have much, give the humble traveler what he needs, for if you give more, it is that of an unfair act for the lesser partners may not be able to give such." The Religious Hierarchy * The Descended - Consisting of a few members that have achieved the prospect of a True Understanding, they are known because of their Amber Colored eyes. They will rule as to what the Church should do next though only people that have had The Gift bestowed upon them may be apart of this small league, those born with Amber eyes are sadly seen as those who have inherited the qualities but have not made the bond between them and The True Lord. These are the protectors of The Codex. * Arch-Priest - Often ruling over a large area of land, they own a large compound or structure in which they can base their and the Church's operations out of. They will handle things on a larger scale, often managing entire regions and multitudes of minor churches. These are the men that control the armed operations such as the Inquisitors. * Inquisitor - This class is the militarized operations of the church, defending their compounds and conducting other operations against the enemies of The Church. They fight in the name of The True Lord. * Priest - These are basic Priests that praise the name of The True Lord, often receiving a minor education from the church about theocratic ideals. They may control a small plot of land and preach to the local village. They will often handle minor book keeping while sending information and more important things to the Arch-Priests. They do not control any Inquisitors unless granted some for a few select purposes by the Arch-Priest. This group's purpose is to maintain stability within a region, convert the populace and to keep the peoples safe from harm. Time System On Vorech, the Vorrak simply counted up the years since Vorbek stopped communicating with them. When The Catastrophe, it was year 1056. However, on Darais, a slightly different form of time was established. All events occurring after the first resurrection of the most recent group of newcomers are known as After Resurrection, or A.R. All events preceding this are known as B.R., or Before Resurrection. But, they did retain the same month names and day, week, and month lengths. There are seven days within a single week, twelve months in a year, four weeks per month, 336 days in a year, and 28 days per month. The months, and the number of days in each, are as follows. * Frost's Spell - The first month of the year. * Snow's Thaw - The second month of the year. * Spring's Chortle - The third month of the year. * Lilac's Blossom - The fourth month of the year. * Faun's Trod - The fifth month of the year. * Summer's Grin - The sixth month of the year. * Sun's Radiance - The seventh month of the year. * Warmth's Close - The eighth month of the year. * Autumn's Simper - The ninth month of the year. * Leaf's Tumble - The tenth month of the year. * Death's Breeze - The eleventh month of the year. * Winter's Sigh - The twelfth month of the year. Vorbekism ' ' Created By rkteele/Awel/Evandoo/Onion/Hubert/Lavandus ' ' God: Vorbek Other Names: True Lord ' ' -*-*-*-*-*-*-*- * Early History The true origins of Vorbekism is truly unknown though there is a small story told to children that most people follow as the truth. There is a large understanding though that Vorbekism originated from the ancient races, slowly developing into what it is today. ' ' “In a small village to the North of Cogath is a monk, a devout man that believed in a humble life. The right kind of life. He spent his days in the Mountains pressed against the oceans, praying to The True Lord every day, thanking him for what little has been given to him. He did though, believe in progress. He believed that life should always be changing, so he also prayed for the balance of Vorbek to always be in his favor. Until one day the winds on the Unclimbable Mountain, Vorch, eroded a piece of the rock, causing something to fall from the very top to the monks small home in the mountains. Upon this scripture depicted a set of scales, upon one side of the scales were death, negativity and destruction while on the right side of the scale where all of the good in the world resided, the happiness and the charity of the world. Though, in the middle of the scales, between them, was one word: Intelligence. The True Lord has spoken to him and presented what the balance of the world. A balance maintained by The True Lord himself.” ' ' -*- Intelligence -*- Generally this story helps depict and explain the religion to the young believers, told to them in bedtime stories. ' ' * Within the past century ' ' Vorbekism within the past century has grown a widespread religion with multiple different beliefs. This religion has grown in influence enough to alter the beliefs of other religions, converting and assimilating those of similar religions into their culture. Often times the religion is viewed as overly influential by natives that are not familiar with the religion and influence of Vorbekism. Vorbekism, if accepted in a nation or not, has found its influences on all forms of government and people it has come into contact with. ' ' * Beliefs ' ' Many of Vorbek’s beliefs are represented in the Nation of Belasbran’s motto of ‘Perception, Modesty and Individual Interpretation’, a motto based on believing heavily in logic. ' ' The religion is based on living a life based upon logical understanding of how to live one’s life. Generally someone who is being illogical in comparison to others will instantly lose the respect of someone who follows this religion. Often times those who are illogical or are just plain crazy are considered to be heretics by the faith. ' ' The Main personality type of the true followers of this religion is an INTJ on the Personality scale ( https://www.personalitypage.com/INTJ.html ). ' ' * Holidays ' ' Palyel is a holiday celebrated on the spring equinox. It is associated with virtue, an escape, truth and justice. It is also associated with otters, mice and ferrets. Celebrations last four days from dusk till dusk again. Traditions include public and private parties, wearing of animal masks (otters, mice, ferrets), nudity, playing of instruments and arranging of alliances. To be born during the holiday of Palyel is a blessing because the person will be said to be able to be freed from the chains of ignorance and seek the truth and justice. Some traditions celebrate it differently. ' ' Loz is a joyful religious holiday celebrated on the winter solstice. It is associated with suffering, purity and charisma. Traditions include private feasting, forgiveness from debt and contests of strength. Often times bodies will be cremated during this time. Some groups celebrate it differently. ' ' Ereafal is a historical holiday celebrated on the fall equinox. It is associated with a revelation, an act of kindness, neutrality and water. Traditions include public and private acts of daring, marriage proposals, games of chance and annuling of contracts. Nearly all groups celebrate it differently. ' ' Daekl is a holiday celebrated on the summer solstice. It commemorates a defeat. It is associated with innocence and protection. It is also associated with kobolds and drakes. Celebrations last nine days. Traditions include public and private prayers, signing of contracts and telling of stories. Several traditions celebrate it differently. ' ' Basic Prayer(s) ' ' True Lord, Vorbek, we bow before his name in hopes for the scales of life to be left in our favor against the forces that have been pitted against us. May your divine grace bless us in our hardships and in our triumphs, Bless. ' ' (For a basic funeral) ' ' (Name Of Dead Person), we hold to our beliefs that you have been a virtuous disciple of our True Lord, fighting, breathing and living in his ever glorious name in the balance. We commend this soul for his actions and pay homage to yourself to have his soul brought safely to live with you among the upper realms (Heavens), Bless ' ' Often times funerals will also contain lists of good memories, achievements, failures and the people who were impacted. Generally these lists are always present on file so that family members, children and scholars may study from them later in life. ' ' There is usually also some stories about the person. ' ' Books ' ''' There is a large recorded knowledge of this religion, though to gain access to the more questionable or rare written knowledge, contacting a Priest or Holy Man will be required. Category:Religion Category:Vorbek Category:Calendar